Intergalactic Warlord
225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Hearty |tribe = Mustache Pirate Zombie |trait = None |ability = When played: For the rest of the game, all zombies get +1 /+1 |flavor text = In space Zombie circles, he's a very powerful figure. Just don't talk about him in front of Huge-Gigantacus. There's some jealousy there.}} Intergalactic Warlord is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 2 /2 . He does not have any traits, and his ability gives all zombies on the field, in the zombie hero's hand, and in the zombie hero's deck, including him, +1 /+1 for the rest of the current match when he is played. This ability stacks for each Intergalactic Warlord played, and persists even after all Intergalactic Warlords are removed from the field. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Mustache Pirate Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: For the rest of the game, all zombies get +1 /+1 *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description In space Zombie circles, he's a very powerful figure. Just don't talk about him in front of Huge-Gigantacus. There's some jealousy there. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Despite the fact that he has really low stats for his cost, this zombie can become a game changer over time as he gives every zombie +1 /+1 regardless of where they are. What's even better is that this small boost persists for the rest of the match. Using this makes your zombies survive longer and do more damage towards your opponent's defenses. This ability also stacks and persists even after Intergalactic Warlord is removed from the field, so it is highly recommended to play him if you get the chance to. If playing as Neptuna, you can use In-Crypted, Firefighter, or Mixed-Up Gravedigger to reactivate his ability. You can also have him attack your opponent directly to boost his stats with on the field, and further assist this by giving him the [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] trait with , since he is also a pirate zombie. As The Smash, you can play Secret Agent to reactivate Intergalactic Warlord's ability, as well as give him a huge boost. Against While Intergalactic Warlord himself is no threat, his ability is very dangerous as it gives all zombies your opponent uses a boost, and cannot be prevented or countered. The most important thing to know when facing this zombie is to never Bounce him unless it ensures your victory, as your opponent can replay it and boost all their zombies once again. The best thing to do is to defeat your opponent before too many zombies get too powerful. Gallery IntergalacticWarlordStat.jpg|Intergalactic Warlord's statistics I-Warlord's card.png|Intergalactic Warlord's card IntergalacticWarlordGrayedoutcard.png|Intergalactic Warlord's grayed out card IntergalacticWarlordCardImage.png|Intergalactic Warlord's card image Grey Warlord.png|Intergalactic Warlord tinted gray due to a glitch Giant Warlord.jpg|Gigantic Intergalactic Warlord due to a glitch IntergalacticWarlordPecanolith.png|Intergalactic Warlord while Pecanolith is on the field Intergalactic Warlord conjured by the doctor.jpg|Intergalactic Warlord's statistics after being Conjured by Dr. Spacetime Frozen Warlord.png|Intergalactic Warlord frozen I-Warlord conjured by Triplication.jpg|Intergalactic Warlord's statistics after being Conjured by Triplication Strikethrough IGW.png|Intergalactic Warlord with the Strikethrough trait due to Ice Moon's ability IntergalacticWarlord (2).png|Intergalactic Warlord activating his ability IntergalacticWarlord (3).png|Intergalactic Warlord attacking IntergalacticWarlord (4).png|Destroyed Intergalactic Warlord StrikeWarloard.PNG|Intergalactic Warlord with the Strikethrough trait due to 's ability IntergalacticSwimmer.jpg|Intergalactic Warlord on an aquatic lane IMG 5223.PNG|Two Intergalactic Warlords summoned by Zombot Plank Walker Trivia *His description mentions Huge-Gigantacus. **It also mentioned Huge-Gigantacus before he was released on July 11th. *He is one of the two fighters in the game that will cause an effect that will last for the rest of the game when played, in this case, giving all zombies +1 /+1 . The other is Clique Peas, which gives all copies of itself +1 /+1 for the rest of the current match. *He is the only pirate zombie in the Hearty class. See also *Leftovers Category:Pirate cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies